Fascination
by Inner Voice
Summary: The Hitokiri Battousai fascinates Shinsengumi Captain Okita Souji...and Souji in turn intrigues the young assassin. As they encounter each other during the Bakumatsu, the two swordsmen slowly learn more and more about each other. (OkitaKenshin)
1. Default Chapter

Fascination  
by Inner Voice  
  
     In the early morning light, Okita Souji sat staring blankly out of his bedroom window. He usually enjoyed watching the people in the street below, but this morning he saw only the Hitokiri Battousai as he went over last night's skirmish again and again in his head. He had finally come face to face with the elusive assassin…  
     Souji remembered the thrill of anticipation that had gone through him as he prepared to fight the master swordsman whose handiwork he had already seen. He had been with the group that found Soudou's body and broken sword, and he had instantly known that he _had_ to have the privilege of facing such a skilled opponent. And Battousai had not disappointed him, last night. Their fight, though short, had been intense, and the exhilaration he had felt could not be dimmed even by the onset of one of his coughing spells. The hitokiri moved as quick as thought, and his sword strokes were amazingly powerful for one so small and young.  
     The young Shinsengumi captain smiled slightly. Many had said the same about him. Still, even though he knew from personal experience that a good swordsman didn't necessarily _have_ to be a large person, Battousai was _definitely_ not what he had expected. The assassin looked to be little more than a boy…Souji wondered how old he was—surely not more than seventeen! So young to be so cold…  
     He was as short as Souji, with a slim, delicate-looking frame. His features were striking, finely drawn and set in a pale face that stood out against the darkness of the night and the assassin's black clothes. Last of all, his hair…Souji had dismissed the rumors of blood-colored hair as the product of hysterical exaggeration or bad eyesight, but last night he had seen Battousai's red hair for himself.  
     All in all, Battousai's appearance was startling…and undeniably beautiful. But it was a cold, sullen kind of beauty that didn't attract Souji at all.  
     Souji shook his head abruptly, yanking his thoughts back to the present. Why should it matter to him whether or not he found the Hitokiri Battousai attractive? All he needed to know was that the assassin was an expert swordsman, and it would be a pleasure to confront and defeat him.  
     The young captain smiled again and placed a hand on his sword's hilt as he vowed:  
     _'Someday soon, Battousai…we will meet again.'_  
       
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
     This is my first shounen-ai story, posted in honor of the first International Day of Slash. All you yaoi fans know that "slash" is the English term for yaoi, right? Well, the cool people over at the Library of Moria (www.libraryofmoria.com) declared July 1 as a holiday to celebrate our favorite hobby. So please spread the news, and I wish everybody a very happy International Day of Slash!  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Fascination (Chapter Two)  
by Inner Voice  
  
     Himura Kenshin was in an unusually good mood as he made his way up the inn's hallway and stopped in front of his room, sliding the door open almost noiselessly. He had just come from the inn's bathhouse, and the hot water had been wonderfully soothing to muscles that seemed almost perpetually sore, these days. He wasn't smiling—his expression as solemn as ever—but a certain lack of tension in his face and body told those who knew him well that he was as relaxed as a hitokiri ever got.  
     As he propped his swords up against the wall beside the door, Kenshin noticed a tray sitting on the low table in the corner of the room. His lips curved up slightly as he knelt at the table and picked up the cup of steaming hot tea that someone had left for him. Okami-san, most likely. The unflappable, sharp-tongued innkeeper had survived the destruction of the Kohagi Inn, and was now in charge of the Ishinshishi's newest safehouse. She remembered Tomoe—after all, she had been one of the first to notice the budding romance between the quiet girl and the equally quiet assassin—and had taken it upon herself to offer Kenshin some comfort with silent, everyday kindnesses like food left in his room or clothing mended without his asking her to.  
     Lost in thought, Kenshin sipped the tea slowly, letting its pleasant warmth seep through his chest. He reached for the teapot that Okami-san had left beside the cup—then stopped abruptly. Shouting and crashes had started up downstairs. Kenshin shot to his feet and ran for the door. He grabbed his katana and shoved the wakizashi in his sash.  
     Below, one cry rose above the din:  
     "We are the Shinsengumi!"  
  


~*~

  
     Souji dodged his opponent's desperate thrust easily. He swept his katana into the man's ribs while he was still off-balance, then stepped aside as he convulsed and fell forward.  
     Flicking the blood off his blade, he quickly assessed the situation around him. The Shinsengumi were clearly winning; their opponents were outnumbered and had been taken completely by surprise. Some Ishinshishi bodies were already sprawled around the dining hall.  
     A door slammed open on the second floor, footsteps pounded overhead, and Souji ran to the foot of the stairs to intercept the newcomer. His eyes widened at the sight of a barefoot Battousai dressed only in a thin white yukata, charging down the stairs with his sword at the ready. Souji grinned in anticipation.  
     He blocked Battousai's first thrust—fell back into a ready stance—sprang at the assassin—and his blade was turned aside. The two swordsmen stepped apart for a moment, each watching the other intently. Souji saw, as he examined his opponent, that Battousai's yukata was too big for him...it might hinder his movements, if Souji was lucky. He also noted absently that Battousai's hair was in a low, loose ponytail instead of the high one he'd worn before.  
     After a moment's pause, the two combatants simultaneously rushed at each other. Souji ducked Battousai's sweeping stroke. He thrust for the assassin's side, but Battousai dodged. Souji's momentum carried him past, and he swiftly turned back to his opponent. His sword came up to block Battousai's downward chop. Their swords slid against each other, then locked at the hilt. Souji's head came up to grin fiercely at Battousai—  
     —And he stopped to stare, fascinated. This close, Battousai's cold eyes were clearly a fierce amber. _'Just like Saitou-san's...'_ thought Souji. But he had never seen _Saitou_ with stray locks of wet hair framing his face...a few red strands clinging damply to his cheeks...  
     To Souji, the moment seemed to last forever as he and Battousai strained against each other, their gazes locked.  
     "Retreat!" someone shouted. "Out the back door!"  
     Battousai broke away from Souji and dashed toward the other Ishinshishi, helping to cover their rear. Within moments, they were gone.  
     Souji didn't bother to order anyone after them—the Ishinshishi had been decimated and routed, and now the First Troop's job was to stay behind and secure the inn for the Shinsengumi's use.  
     While his men cleaned up the bodies downstairs, Souji went up to inspect the inn's second floor. He saw that one door was open...it must lead to Battousai's room, since the rest of the inn's occupants had been down in the dining hall. Only Battousai had come from upstairs.  
     Souji entered the room, looking around curiously. In the far corner was a small table with a teapot on it. An empty cup lay on its side on the floor nearby. Going over to the table, Souji touched the pot and found that it was still warm. When he picked up the cup, he saw that a few drops of liquid had spilled from it onto the tatami floor-mat. Battousai must have dropped the cup when he heard the Shinsengumi make their entrance.  
     It was very odd, Souji mused as he left to inspect the rest of the rooms, to see an interrupted moment of someone else's life. In his mind, he could almost _see_ Battousai in the moments before the inn was attacked...enjoying a cup of hot tea, relaxing after a bath if his yukata and wet hair were any clue. The Battousai in Souji's mental picture somehow looked very young, with eyes closed in contentment and the too-large yukata practically slipping off his shoulders.  
     Souji smiled in amusement—it was strange to think of the Hitokiri Battousai doing everyday things like drinking or bathing, though of course he must. It made him seem so ordinary...Souji almost felt a bit of empathy with him.  
     At that thought, Souji stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.  
     _'"Empathy"? What on earth—? Souji, you're too soft-hearted for your own good, if you're thinking things like that about an Ishinshishi!'_ he silently rebuked himself. Shaking his head ruefully, the Captain of the Shinsengumi's First Troop continued down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
     A yukata is a cotton robe used after bathing or for summer wear.  
     By the way, this would probably be a good time to mention that I know very little about strategy, swordfighting or Japanese history. If anyone out there spots a huge blunder, please tell me! If it's a small blunder, just call it poetic license. ^_^;  
     Also, I'll give credit where credit is due: freshly-bathed-Kenshin was inspired by Chapter 8 of The Darkest Shadows, The Brightest Lights by Naga…one of my favorite non-yaoi fics!  
     Lastly, thank you very much to those who reviewed the first chapter!  
  
Koe760: Sorry, but any lime-ish stuff is far, far in the future...and there will definitely be no lemon. For the meantime, it's going to become a very kawaii, sweet romance.  
April-san: Thank you very much for the greeting and the constructive comments! I hope you continue to like my version of Souji…  
Devil: I saw that all your fics are in Spanish, so…muchas gracias por su revista! (tengo clases de Español. ^_^)  
Lucrecia LeVrai: You wanted more…so here you go!  
Kotori-chan: Well, this chapter had a meeting…and there will be many (more romantic) ones in the future.  
Chiruken: o_O Chiruken-sama reviewed MY fic? Thank you! And thanks for the encouragement!  
Lexa: Here's your update! Yes, this is a rare pairing…that's part of the fun of writing it. And thank you very much for putting this on your favorite stories list!  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! That's right, Fascination is BACK! I'm very sorry it took so long, but I promise to update much more regularly from now on!

And guess what: Fascination got nominated for the Alternate Pairing category of the RKRC awards (www . tfme . net / RKRC)! Thank you so much to whoever nominated it!

Now, enjoy the story!

Fascination (Chapter Three)

by Inner Voice

"Himura, you are to watch the inn from dusk to dawn each night. Report back to us if you see the Shinsengumi making any troop movements, or any activity that seems significant. At dawn, Nishigaki and Kikuta will take over."  
  
"Hai, Katsura-san," Kenshin murmured, bowing and disappearing into the darkness outside.  
  
---  
  
Kenshin stationed himself in the shadows of a narrow alley near the inn. He carefully studied the building that had been the Ishinshishi's until last night. The Shinsengumi had obviously settled in already. Most seemed to be sleeping already—Kenshin thought it somewhat foolish to feel so secure in a place so recently taken—but there were lights in a few of the windows. One from the largest room downstairs...a late-night meeting, perhaps? And one from—Kenshin blinked in surprise. His old room?  
  
As he watched, Okita Souji came into view through the open window. He was talking to someone out of sight, but the words were too faint for Kenshin to make out.  
  
Leaving the alley, Kenshin slipped silently closer, keeping to the shadows. Now he was able to hear the conversation inside.  
  
"Why were you so set on getting this room for your own, Okita-kun?" The unseen man had a deep voice that hinted of a sardonically raised eyebrow. "There's something behind this, I can tell."  
  
"Eh...it was just a whim, Saitou-san!" Okita replied with a smile.  
  
Kenshin cocked his head in interest. 'Saitou-san'...So the famed Third Captain was staying at the inn as well, it seemed.  
  
"But actually, I guess this room is interesting to me because Hitokiri Battousai used to stay here."  
  
_'What!?' _Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. Okita Souji had taken that room...because he knew it had been _his_?  
  
"Okita-kun, this obsession with Battousai is getting unhealthy. Trying incessantly to find and defeat him, that's fine. But this...?"  
  
"Saitou-san!" Okita protested, laughing. "It's nothing, really! Don't read anything into it!"  
  
Kenshin, who was still staring wide-eyed up at Okita in incomprehension, couldn't help thinking how different the man looked when he laughed. The only expression he had ever seen on the First Captain's face was the fierce smile he wore while fighting—never the cheerful sweetness that Okita was famous for. Now he understood why everyone remarked on it. When Okita laughed, it was hard to remember that he was one of the deadliest men alive; he looked so innocent and young.  
  
---  
  
In the room above, Souji's laughter died down, and he turned slightly to look out the window. As he gazed out into the night, a faint frown suddenly appeared on his face.  
  
"Okita-kun? What's wrong?" Saitou asked.  
  
"I think...I think there's someone out there," Souji answered his friend. "Watching us."  
  
In one stride, Saitou had joined Souji at the window, and they both scanned the street below with practiced eyes.  
  
After a few moments, Souji turned away, and Saitou did the same. Although neither of them had seen anything, Souji couldn't shake the strange feeling that someone was watching him.  
  
---  
  
Kenshin breathed a silent sigh of relief as the two Shinsengumi captains left the window. As soon as he heard what Okita said, he had pressed himself as deep as he could into the shadows, but he had been afraid that they would see him anyway.  
  
He waited a few moments to make sure that they really weren't looking anymore, then slipped away to take a look at the other side of the inn.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Kenshin fell into a routine over the next few days—watching the inn all night, slipping away at dawn to report to Katsura-san, then sleeping all day before getting up at dusk to begin the cycle again. It was predictable, almost comfortable...at least until one evening...  
  
---  
  
Souji frowned slightly as he peered out through the tiny crack he had left between the paper window-screen and the window-frame. He was _certain_ that there was someone watching the inn, but so far he had never managed to catch a glimpse of the elusive spy. He had decided to try to watch the streets in the evening, while there was still some light and the man couldn't vanish entirely in the shadows, but it didn't seem to be—wait! There!  
  
There was a flash of movement in an alleyway, and Souji leaned forward, eyes intently searching. There it was again! Heading down the street and towards the shelter of an awning—a quick blur of white hakama, dark gi and...red hair? _Battousai?_  
  
Souji stayed in his position at the window for nearly an hour, staring into the shadows of the awning, until the watcher finally decided to move. As he slipped closer to Souji's window, finally settling in the darkness beside a stall selling bowls of yakisoba, Souji was able to get a better look at him. Yes, that was definitely Hitokiri Battousai—or "_Himura_ Battousai", as the assassin's real name was said to be.  
  
As the senior officer at the inn, it was up to Souji to decide what to do about this situation. After a turning it over in his mind for a few minutes, he came to a decision. He would let Himura know that he'd been discovered, give him a scare...perhaps that would drive him away, or at least make him nervous enough to make a mistake and give the Shinsengumi an opening to attack him.  
  
He pondered how to go about this...the most direct method, of course, would be to gather some of the men, go out into the street and challenge Himura. But that seemed somehow...lacking in elegance.  
  
An idea suddenly occurred to Souji, and a mischievous smile appeared quickly on his face as he fished in his sleeve for some coins.  
  
---  
  
The sound of a window-screen sliding open drew Kenshin's attention to Okita Souji's upstairs room. He saw the young captain lean out the window—and look straight at him!?  
  
Kenshin froze, not daring to breathe.  
  
"Ne, Himura-san!" Okita called cheerfully in his direction. Kenshin tensed further, but didn't respond or make a move.  
  
"Why don't you buy yourself some yakisoba? You're too thin!" Okita persisted with an impish smile, then tossed a few copper _mon_ down towards Kenshin's hiding place.  
  
Kenshin wavered uncertainly for a split second, then reached out and caught the coins before drawing back into the shadows.  
  
---  
  
Okita laughed as he saw Himura's hand reach out of the silent darkness beside the stall and catch his 'gift', then disappear back into the dark.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Himura-san!" he called, but there was no further response.  
  
Still laughing quietly to himself, he slid the window shut and went down to the dining hall to eat.  
  
---  
  
Kenshin forced himself to do his duty and watch the inn for the rest of the night, but his nerves were on edge and he almost breathed a sigh of relief at dawn, when he spotted Nishigaki taking up a position nearby.  
  
He nearly ran on the way back to the Ishinshishi safehouse, and hurried up to Katsura-san's room to tell him about the night's events.  
  
"Hmm..." Katsura said after a long, thoughtful silence. "Himura, you will continue to watch the Shinsengumi at the inn."  
  
Kenshin raised his eyebrows in surprise, but made no comment.  
  
"However, we will put someone else on night duty as well. Hamada, perhaps. They'll have one more spy on their hands than they know about, and your job will be to keep them from finding him." Katsura raised his hand as Kenshin began to protest. "You won't be _just_ a decoy. You will continue to spy as well...but make sure to slip a little sometimes. Not badly enough so that it's obviously on purpose...but let them spot you occasionally. Distract them."  
  
"Hai, Katsura-san," replied Kenshin. He got up and bowed to Katsura, then started walking towards his room.  
  
Halfway down the hall, he paused and looked at the coins still clutched in his hand. Why waste them? He would take Okita's advice after all.  
  
Kenshin turned and made his way out of the inn in search of the nearest noodle stall.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
In the weeks that followed, Souji and Himura both toyed with each other in a dangerous game of concealment and deception. Himura would keep hidden most of the time, and then unexpectedly allow Souji a brief glimpse of him. Souji knew that Himura must be using himself as a decoy, and often pretended that he hadn't seen the man, let him think that he'd gone unobserved.  
  
But sometimes—perhaps once a week, or even twice if Souji was feeling self-indulgent—he would allow himself to tease Himura. It was so _fun_!  
  
Himura never responded, except to reach out and catch if Souji tossed something down to him, but Souji could swear that he could _sense_ an exasperated roll of the eyes from whatever shadow Himura was hiding in. As time went by, he could even seem to imagine that the emotion he sensed was becoming more amusement than annoyance, and this encouraged him to tease the assassin-turned-spy even more. Was Himura actually starting to enjoy the teasing as much as Souji did?  
  
---  
  
Kenshin arrived at the inn at nightfall and took up a position in one of the hiding places he knew thoroughly by now. As soon as he had settled himself, he began planning for the rest of the night. Should he let Okita see him? Perhaps he shouldn't. He wondered whether the Shinsegumi captain would call out to him tonight if he allowed himself to be seen.  
  
Kenshin realized with some surprise that he had started to actually _enjoy_ this game of theirs, and look forward to Okita's teasing when the man saw him.  
  
_"Ne, Himura-san, have you tried the new tempura stall down the road? The food there is very good!"  
  
"Gomen ne, Himura-san, but I'm not going to be here tomorrow night! I'm going to the festival to watch the dances!"  
  
"Himura-san, you're still too thin! You should buy another bowl of yakisoba! Here, I'll give you three _mon_, if you promise to use them to buy food!"  
  
"Ne, Himura-san, have you been to see the cherry blossoms yet? They're very beautiful! You should go and see them some time!"  
  
"You're looking well, Himura-san! I think you must be taking my advice about eating more!"_  
  
"Himura-san, do you want to try some of these sweet dumplings?"  
  
With a start, Kenshin realized that that last comment wasn't a memory! Okita was leaning out of an upstairs window, looking right at him.  
  
_'Careless!'_ Kenshin berated himself. _'I wasn't supposed to let him see me this time!'_  
  
"They're my favorite food! Here, I'll throw one down to you!" Okita continued, teasing smile firmly in place. He tossed a sweet dumpling down towards Kenshin's hiding place, and Kenshin caught it easily. Okita waved a cheerful goodbye, then slid the window shut.  
  
Kenshin looked contemplatively at the dumpling for a moment, then shrugged almost imperceptibly and took a bite. Okita would never try to poison him. The Shinsengumi were honorable, almost fanatically so. But still, it was somewhat embarrassing to accept 'gifts' from an enemy...it made him almost indebted to Okita.  
  
As he ate the dumpling—which turned out to be delicious—an idea struck him. Why shouldn't he repay his debt, and at the same time give back as good as he was getting?  
  
---  
  
Slightly past dawn, one of the First Troop's members knocked on the door to Souji's room.  
  
"What is it?" Souji asked, sliding the door open.  
  
"This box was left in front of the inn, Captain. It's addressed to you."  
  
Souji thanked the man with a puzzled smile and took the box from him before shutting the door. He examined the box, and there was indeed a folded piece of paper tied to it, marked with the name "Okita Souji". He pulled off the paper and unfolded it.  
  
Inside was a message, written in a clear but somewhat childish hand, as if the author didn't practice writing often and had to concentrate on each brushstroke.  
  
"These are to pay back my debt to you," Souji read aloud.  
  
_'Who on earth...?'_ He opened the box—and his eyes widened in surprise. It was full of sweet dumplings, the kind that he had been eating earlier. The kind he had given Himura...  
  
_'Himura? He sent me these?'_  
  
Souji stared at the dumplings, then started to laugh softly. So Himura _was_ enjoying the game as much as he was. For some reason, that thought pleased him very much. As did the thought that Himura had actually sent him a _gift_...  
  
Souji ran to the window and threw it open. "Arigatou, Himura-san!" he called to the early-morning streets. There was no response, but he hadn't really expected any.  
  
Still smiling to himself, he sat down cross-legged and bit into one of the dumplings.  
  
--- --- ---

Author's Note (again): Now, to ask a big favor of any kind readers out there...if you liked this story and this you please go and second the RKRC nomination? Pleeeease? puppy eyes

I know I have no chance whatsoever of winning anything (look at the other nominees o.O), but I'd like to at least get the nomination seconded.

So if you have a minute to spare and want to make a poor girl's dream come true, just go to www . tfme . net / RKRC and second the nomination!

Anyway, in terms of the story, I know that the Okita/Kenshin relationship is still moving very very slowly, but come on. I'm trying to build a healthy relationship between two people who are supposed to be mortal enemies, so we kind of have to go carefully and build up some trust and affection for now! But look out for the next chapter, I promise you it's going to be a doozy!

koe760: I'm sorry it took so incredibly long to post this chapter, but I hope you like it! You said you like "sweet romances", and I hope this fits that description

Lucrecia LeVrai: I hope you like this chapter, since it's very much longer than the first two!

Psi-Neko: Um...this isn't exactly "soon", is it? ; Sorry...

Devil1: Sorry for making you wait so long! I hope you still think it's interesting!

Koyasha1: Yes, it's really hard to find Okita/Kenshin! I think there are about 4 fics in the entire world for this pairing...

April-san: I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one! I'm trying to develop the relationship further, but...it's going very slowly. ; I have a grand plan for the next chapter, though...

Chiruken: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

dollmaker: I'm glad you liked the story so far! And I hope you like my characterization of Okita.

Joanna: Originally, I wasn't planning to put any sex in it, even non-lemon. But...well, maybe...

Merit: I'm glad that you approve of the fact that "while there is instant attraction there is no instant romance"...and I'll try not to carry on forever. Look out for the next chapter, I'm planning something!

Espi: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the interaction between Kenshin and Okita.

Silver Kitsune: I'm glad you liked it. And you're lucky, you're the only one of my reviewers who actually got an update soon after they asked for one!


	4. Chapter 4a

This is just the first half of Chapter 4. For some reason, I've been having an incredibly hard time getting this chapter written, so I decided to just post the first half already because 1) I promised a New Year's update, and I'm already a week late, and 2) I need to make an explanation and apology for the little "fake reviews" disaster. So, the promised update is below, and the explanation/apology is at the end. Um…enjoy?

Fascination (Chapter 4a)

Kenshin slipped easily through the deserted back streets of Kyoto, the hat on his head obscuring his hair and eyes as much as possible. He tried to project an air of harmlessness and ordinariness on the few occasions that he ventured out in daylight, and the few people he passed did not take much notice of him.

It was mid-afternoon and he still had several hours before it was time to take up his position outside the Shinsengumi's inn. Instead of staying inside his room as he usually did, he had found himself wandering the streets—aimlessly for the most part, although the hitokiri in him noted any information that might be useful in the future.

As he skirted the edges of the city's more crowded center, he found himself passing by a small park dotted with cherry trees. He found himself remembering Okita's playful voice: _"Ne, Himura-san, have you been to see the cherry blossoms yet? They're very beautiful! You should go and see them some time!"_

He imagined Okita teasing him again tonight, _"Himura-san, have you seen the cherry blossoms like I told you to? You really should!" _and his own quiet voice answering the young Captain for the first time, _"Yes, I have. I saw them today."_ He imagined the stunned look that would be on Okita's face, and something close to laughter stirred in him, his lips curving faintly in an involuntary smile.

When he realized what he was thinking, he stopped dead, eyes widening in alarm. What was he _doing_? Had he lost his mind? He and Okita were not playing some kind of _game_, whatever the Shinsengumi captain might think; and he certainly shouldn't want to tease Okita back. He should want nothing more than to see the other swordsman fall under his blade; one less obstacle in the way of the new era that he was fighting for.

Yet, as he walked on, he couldn't help thinking that he would like a laughing, mischievous Okita far better than an Okita stiff with the unnatural stillness of death.

Running footsteps headed towards him shook him out of his reverie. They were light and quick—a child's footsteps.

"Kenshin-ojisan!" a voice behind him called.

Kenshin whirled around in surprise. He gave a small gasp as a little girl threw herself at him, and his hand jerked automatically towards his sword. He forced himself to stop and catch the child instead, his arms going around her as she hugged him fiercely.

"Kenshin-ojisan!" she cried again, beaming up at him. "Don't you remember me? I'm Kazuko-chan!" she added, seeing his look of confusion.

"Oh! From Otsu, ne?"

Kazuko nodded happily. Now he remembered…she had been one of the children that he had played with, when he and Tomoe—

Kenshin broke that thought off sharply, closing his eyes against the surge of grief that tore through him.

"Kenshin-ojisan? Are you all right?"

Kazuko's worried hands patting at his face brought Kenshin back to reality.

"Aa, I'm fine," he replied, forcing a smile for her sake.

She studied him for a moment, then decided that he really was all right. "Will you come play with us?" she asked. "Me an' Miharu-chan an' Junko-chan were playing tag over there—" she pointed towards the park, where two other girls were watching her exchange with Kenshin, "—an' I saw you, an' I remembered that you were really good at playing. So will you play with us?"

Kenshin hesitated. "I…don't think I can, Kazuko-chan. I should go; I have things to do—"

"Please, Kenshin-ojisan? Just for a little while?"

"I shouldn't—"

Kenshin stopped, unable to resist Kazuko's pleading expression. "All right. But just for a little while."

-----

Souji smiled cheerfully to himself as he made his way to the small park where he liked to spend his rare free time. For once, he wasn't needed for any Shinsengumi business, so he had the entire day to do as he liked. He had woken up late and spent the morning practicing his kata in the inn's courtyard before deciding to visit the park.

As the cherry trees came into view, he heard the sound of children at play, laughing and shrieking. It was a familiar sound in the park, and his smile widened as he quickened his pace. Although many thought it was an odd habit, he truly loved playing with children. The other captains, when they saw him doing it, always just shook their heads and murmured that all geniuses were a little quirky.

He followed the sound to a small clearing on one side of the park, mostly hidden from view by bushes and trees. He pushed easily through the bushes—

And froze in amazement.

Playing with the children was a young man with unmistakable red hair.

_'Himura?' _he thought incredulously. Yes, it _was_ the Ishinshishi's deadliest swordsman, chasing a little girl with a small smile on his face.

Souji could only stand and stare. Not only was the sight so unexpected, so completely _surreal_, but also…

…how could he ever have been so wrong about Himura's appearance? When they first met, he remembered thinking to himself that Battousai had a sort of cold, sullen beauty. He couldn't have been further from the truth.

Seeing Himura like this, with a smile warming his strange amber eyes and the afternoon sun turning his hair to brilliant red-gold flame—Souji decided that Himura's beauty wasn't cold at all. It was pure fire; dangerous but temptingly warm and bright, drawing him closer to try and touch it, knowing that it would burn him if he did.

-----

Kenshin stopped chasing Junko abruptly, sensing a familiar ki behind him. He turned quickly, and immediately tensed when he saw Okita. A cold glare replaced his smile, his hands flew to his sword, and he dropped into his trademark battou-jutsu stance. Okita stiffened at the action, hand also going to his katana's hilt, preparing to draw. The two men watched each other warily, wondering who would move first.

At that moment, the three girls spotted Okita as well. Oblivious to the sudden tension between the two swordsmen, they happily mobbed him.

"Souji-niichan!" they cried, throwing their arms around his waist. "Souji-niichan, you came today!"

-----

"Ah…hai…" Souji answered weakly, lowering his gaze to the girls. It was probably safe to look away from his opponent while they were hugging him—he knew that Battousai was _not_ a child-killer, despite all the horrific rumors spread about him.

"C'mon, I want you to meet someone!" Kazuko said, tugging enthusiastically on his arm. She pulled him over to Himura, who was watching them with an expression bordering on shock.

"Souji-niichan, this is Kenshin-ojisan. Kenshin-ojisan, this is Souji-niichan," she announced.

Both men were silent for a moment, completely at a loss for what to do. Then Souji's impish smile returned, and he bowed slightly to Himura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…_Kenshin-san_," he said, the laughter in his eyes belying the formality of his words.

Himura—no, apparently it was "Kenshin" now—hesitated for a moment, then bowed back.

"Likewise…_Souji-san_."

To be continued in Chapter 4b! Heh heh heh…

(Don't worry, I will _not_ take months to write 4b. I'll start working on it right away, and I promise, cross my heart, that it will be up before the end of January!)

Note:

**Ojisan – uncle** (in the manga, the children addressed Tomoe as "Aunt Tomoe", so therefore Kenshin was presumably addressed as "Uncle Kenshin".)

**Niichan – big brother (informal)** (I'd say the children would call Souji this, since he's more approachable and his behavior is more childlike than Kenshin's. )

Anyway, as for the "fake reviews" disaster…I am very, very sorry that I accused the reviews of hahaha, bloodymary and BloodofVipers of being fake. I'm really, really sorry for being such a suspicious person, and I swear never to do anything like that again.

As for the explanation…well, there were two reasons. First, I don't think I've _ever_ received so many reviews in such a short span of time, especially since it had been so long since I had updated. So basically, it was kind of…too good to be true.

Also, BloodofVipers made the comment that "It dissapoints me that you have seemed to abandon this fic because of the few reviews." So I thought, "Aha! People think that I haven't updated this fic because I want more reviews! So therefore people think that giving me lots and lots of reviews will make me update again! Hmm...maybe that's why I suddenly got so many reviews at the same time; because someone is trying to get me to update!"

So, yeah. There's your explanation. Yes, I know I'm way too suspicious. I'm sorry. I won't do it again!

Reviewer responses will be posted in Chapter 4b, otherwise the notes would be longer than the actual fic! ;)


	5. Chapter 4b not up yet SORRY!

Gaah! Guys, I'm so so sorry, but I won't be able to post Chapter 4b today...

I'm working on it, I swear I am, but there's one big big problem: reading notes on 98 pages about the Russian Revolution, due tomorrow. Gack.

So, yes. I'm working on it, I will continue working on it, I'll post it as soon as I'm done. But for now...Lenin, here I come!  



End file.
